


Nico's Possibly Shitty Quest

by semipeaceful



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Meta, No shame, Told from OC's POV, and i cleaned it up and it's actually not terrible, and will and nico have to come to terms with the fact they have fans, demigods attempt to interact with their fans, just a short and fluffy with some angst demigod mystery, nico gets some friends tho, shameless bonding between nico and oc, so i wrote this in middle school, the books exist in this universe, there's a yuri on ice reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semipeaceful/pseuds/semipeaceful
Summary: Nico really wishes his dad had given more information, rather than just a town and school name to investigate. On top of that, he was forced to attend said school, where several girls have been not-so-subtly worming their way into his quest. And, wait, what the hell is Percy Jackson and the Olympians?(I wrote this in middle school so this should be fun to laugh at.)





	Nico's Possibly Shitty Quest

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned, I wrote this in middle school, but I recently have been updating it to where the series is at and fixing some of my writing. Also, as this was in middle school, I will admit, this is totally a self insert. HOWEVER, it kind of works with the whole "fangirl" thing the OC's have going on plus this is old me writing so feel free to just laugh at it. It's not finished, but a lot of it is written out, so it shouldn't take long to finish.

I lifted my whiteboard into the air. “This is how I feel right now.”

On the board was just one line that read, “Nico says no.”

The girl sitting beside me strained to read it and started to giggle. “Yes!”

I shifted in my seat, revealing my whiteboard to the back rows of the classroom. I waved to get my friend’s attention. “Mal!”

Said girl, read the line and started to giggle too. This attracted the attention of a few other kids. A few recognized the reference, but didn’t really understand it. Mal’s brother, directly behind me, just rolled his eyes. “Really?”

“You know it.” I pulled the whiteboard back into my lap and started to draw my favorite emo son of Hades. After a few failed attempts at his hair, I erased the faces and lifted the board back up.

Throughout this, the computer lab was in slight chaos. Not unusual for 5th period Newspaper. We were supposed to be working on our next issue, but some kids were talking, some playing games, and some were actually writing their articles. In the front row, Scarlett, Lia, and I were already done with our research, so we were just messing around.

I logged onto my browser, one hand typing, the other hand holding my makeshift sign.

Just as I glanced up, I saw our principle and a kid I’d never seen before coming in the door. He must be the new kid that our teachers had been doing a terrible job at keeping a secret.

The class fell silent and teacher, Mr. Daniel stood.

“Hello.” Our principle started. “This is your new classmate. He’s in the 8th grade like most of you guys and will taking the same electives as you all.” With that, she left, leaving the kid to stand awkwardly in the doorway.

Said boy had dark hair, dark eyes, and so pale skin it put even my white than white skin to shame. He tall and lanky, fidgeting with his hair, aviator jacket, anything.

With a quiet yelp., I slowly put down my board. The kid had read it though, and eyebrows crinkled.

“Hi, would you like to introduce yourself?” Mr. Daniel asked.

The boy shifted feet. “My name is Nico.”

“Well, hello, Nico.” Mr. Daniel turned to the class. “I trust you all will be welcoming and introduce yourself in your own time.”

There was silence.

“Right, class?”

“Right.” Everyone echoed with little enthusiasm, with an added sigh from Scarlett.

“You’re welcome to sit anywhere you want, Nico.”

“Scar.”

“Huh?”

I pointed to my computer screen, of which a picture of Nico was up as a reference for my sketching. I pointed to the new kid, Nico.

Scarlett’s eyes widened.

Nico surveyed the room, eventually settling on the front row on the end, an empty seat away from Lia.

“Scarlett, my platonic soulmate is sitting four seats away from me, I think I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“Ditto.”

I turned and met Mal’s eyes. They were wide, like she figured it out too.

Without erasing my other message, I wrote, “Am I dead? Are we dead?” and showed it to Mal. She just shrugged.

I turned to the front of the room again. Mr. Daniel was talking. “Who wants to volunteer to be Nico’s unofficial tour guide?”

I slowly put my hand up, expecting to be beat out by the ever suck up, Carly. But, no, she was flirting with one of the guys and didn’t notice the question.

Mr. Daniel pointed to me. “Charlotte, go.”

Nico looked cautiously at me, then back at my sign, then back at me. Cheeks red, I erased the sign. I poke Scarlett until she sighed and got up. We moved so we on either side of the possible demigod.

“I’m Charlotte and this is Scarlett. WIth how few of classes there are to pick from at this stupid school, I assume we have the same schedule?”

Nico squinted at a paper he had pulled out of his backpack. Scarlett peeked over his shoulder.

“He does.”

“Cool! So, you’ll have every class with the people in this room. Except those two who are in a higher math class. Plus, we have two others who will join us for every period other than this one, because they take band.”

“It’s confusing, we know. As for our actual schedule and classes, since this is a non-traditional middle school, we have strange periods. Our first four periods are normal with math, science, history, and english. Then we have lunch, our one elective class, which is now, and our sixth, which longer than the rest of our periods, is labelled study hall. In reality, we use it for makeup classes, reading time, STEM projects, blah, blah, blah, it changes everyday.”

Nico looked confused. “STEM?”

Scarlett shook her head sympathetically. “It’s better if you don’t know.”

“But yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

Scarlett leaned forward. “Now, tell us something about yourself, Nico.”

“Um.”

“Here, I’ll say something about Charlotte, then me, then you go. Charlotte’s a weeaboo geek nerd.”

I shrugged. “It’s true.”

Nico looked confused. Again. I shook my head, “Don’t ask.”

“And I like to memorize stuff.”

“Memorizing stuff?”

“Yeah. You want to hear the preamble of the United States? Maybe you’d go for the Gettysburg Address?”

“Um, no thanks.”

“What about Percy Jackson’s introduction to Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief?”

Nico’s head shot up, frantically scanning the room.

Scarlett, calm as ever, called the the teacher. “Mr. Daniel, Charlotte and I have to interview some kids on political matters, is it okay if Nico comes with so we can show him how we conduct interviews?”

“Sure, don’t bother any teachers.”

Scar grabbed her notebook and headed for the door.

“Come on, maybe we can introduce you to some of the 7th grade boys. You might get along with them pretty well.” I told Nico, collecting my notebook as well.

In the halls, we Scarlett as she led us outside. The sound of the elementary schoolers screaming joyfully backed the otherwise ominous tone.

We were alone, I whacked Scarlett on the shoulder. “That was as subtle as an elephant in a china shop… or Yuuri when he’s drunk around Viktor!”

Scarlett laughed. “Nice reference.”

“Thanks. But still, not cool!”

Nico’s expression was dark. “Are you two monsters? Or demigods?”

“Just mortals. Well, as far as we know.” I added quickly. “I could pass as a demigod, though, right Scar?”

“Hm. Maybe. You’re too much like your parents, though.”

“True. You could totally be a legacy though. You know, with the theory about your and dad and Hephaestus-”

“Wait! If you're not demi gods or monsters than how did you recognize me? And what was it about ‘Percy’s introduction?’”

“I hate to be the one to break this to you Neeks-”

“Don’t call me that.”

“But you are a book a character.” Scarlett said.

“I’m a what?”

“Sh!” Scar and I said at the same time, although no one was in listening distance.

Faintly, I heard the bell rang. “Guys, we need to get to sixth.”

Nico looked back and forth between me and Scar. “We’re finishing this later.”

“You know it, Death Boy.”

“Please shut up before I sock you.”

Scar laughed. “Come on.”


End file.
